


No Lapp Dance

by Izissia



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Creampie, F/F, Face Slapping, Gags, Mistress, Multi, Petplay, Pseudo-NTR, Relationship Issues, Submission, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, headpats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Hello everybody, another prompt from my blog~ ♥anonymous asked:Sora has had enough of Lappland sniffing around Texas.. It's time for her to show her love for her standoffish Co-worker and drive it home that Texas is for idols, not for Lapplands. After subduing and tying up Lappy, Sora proceeds to force Lapp to watch as she ride's Texas's fat dog dick. Little did she understand - Lappland is totally into that shit~
Relationships: Lappland/Sora/Texas (Arknights), Lappland/Texas (Arknights), Sora/Texas (Arknights)
Kudos: 22





	No Lapp Dance

"You composed a song.. For me?" The husky voice of the wild lupo growls towards Sora. Lappland didn't really care for Sora's music, "Didn't you say Texas was going to be here?"  
Sora was of course, the ever cheery idol. "She'll show up once I start singing, so please enjoy this special performance, just for you!" Sora is all smiles, the wide eyed, enthusiastic idol always gives her best. That overwhelming brightness had positively no effect on Lappland's macabre demeanor.  
"Well, get it over with.. I wish Texas was here..." Lappland growls, a single track mind on the wild wolf. She gave a pointedly dejected glare towards Sora as the cheery idol began to swing her hips.  
Of course, all that enthusiasm hid a sinister underside. The always-happy persona couldn't be maintained on the inside forever.  
And Sora didn't take too kindly to Lappland's obsession with her own crush.  
"Rest that pretty little head of yours~ ♪" The singsong tone comes as a lullaby, a far cry from Sora's usual melodies. Lappland's face scrunches up, but her ears prick as the hypnotic tones worm their way into her skull.  
"Close those eyes and stop thinking.. ♫" The melody continues. Lappland snarls, her fingers clenching into fists as she goes to move away from Sora. But her head bobs, dazed and dreamy.  
"Shut those pretty little eyelids of yours now." Sora's eyes looked down at Lappland's wild, mangy body. Lappland's last look is that of pure anger before her head slumps forwards and she collapses. Sound asleep.

Plap. Lappland is roused slowly from her dream by the faintest sounds of flesh on flesh. But it's not that which wakes her.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Texas' steely cool voice causes Lappland to snap out of her dreams.  
"Texas~!" Lappland's wild eyes shine with hunger as she looks up to see.. Sora's perky idol ass slamming itself down onto Texas' trembling pale spire. "W-What the hell?!" Lappland scowls, her body reacts on automatic, she wants to lunge and strike and bite and fight. But the moment she lurches forwards, she realizes that her arms are bound. And tight. She kicks at her ankle only to find that's shackled to the seat as well. "Let me go you fucking freak!" She roars as Sora peers back over her shoulder to giggle down at Lappland.  
"What's the matter, Lappy." Sora's skilled hips are doing all the work. Texas only faintly pushes her hips forwards to skewer that candy red coloured shaft deeper into Sora's idol folds. "I thought you knew that Texas and I were close.." The unbelievably smug smirk of the idol only infuriated the, admittedly rather easy to infuriate, Lappland.  
Sora reaches forwards, running her palms along Texas' exposed chest. Her thumbs drag along the couriers' abs. Pushing up towards her soft chest as the bouncing Idol lets out an exaggerated moan. "Oh Texas! You make me feel so good." Her head tosses itself backwards, she was playing it up of course, exaggerating every act for their newly awoken audience as Texas lets out a low pant.  
Lappland's wild eyes fill with a truly intense look as she shudders and shakes in her bindings. She throws her entire body forwards and barely manages to inch the seat towards the pair. "I'm going to fucking kill you, Sora!" Her feral laugh rolls from her lips as Sora lets out a soft little moan.  
"Ah.. If you're not going to be fun.." The sweatglistening Idol slowly, slooowly rises her hips up off of her lover's ruby red cock. That knot still hadn't impaled her, not yet. She lifts her hips up and gives Texas a gentle peck on the lips, tauntingly swaying her perky ass in Lappland's face before she hops off the bed and looks over the larger girl she had bound to the chair.  
"I'll just have to help you be quiet!" The totally nude, glistening idol smiles. Texas locks eyes with Lappland, before just a quickly looking away. The lupo was staring straight past Sora, nostrils flaring to inhale the stink of her obsession off of Sora's cuntlips. She's so enamored with Texas that she doesn't realize that Sora's pushing a ball gag into her face until it's too late to properly bite and gnash.  
She still tries. Thrashing her head as the nude idol bends over her to wrap the leather straps around the back of her head. The crimson ball the same colour as Texas' cock as it pushed her lips apart. GNASH! She tosses her head forwards. If Sora hadn't held steadfast, she would've spat the gag out and chomped on the idol. No doubt putting an end to her torture.  
Click~ "There we are!" Sora beams down at Lappland. Before giving her a truly wicked little pat on the top of the head. The bad, mangy mutt shakes her head from side to side. She did not want to be patted, least of all by Sora!  
"Now.. Where were we." Sora brushes her fingers over Lappland's cheek before turning her back to her and climbing back onto Texas' lap. Her knees besides Texas' hips. She squats herself over that cock, grabbing at the slimy slick knot beneath her and holding it steady as she pushes that pointed tip straight into her folds.  
Down and down Sora works herself, returning to the steady rhythm that already had her breathing ragged. She works her hips down, subtle little gestures that drove that cock deeper into her body. That had Sora letting out airy moans and swoons as that ruby red knot kisses against her cuntlips.  
"Ah.. Lappland.. Get a close look. Tex as is about to..~" Sora's eyelashes flutter as she moans over her shoulder at the bound Lupo. Sora crams her hips down. A slippery wet squelch rings out as her puffy pink cuntlips mesh against the engorged knot of the rock hard shaft beneath her.  
Lappland's eyes only leave the scene before her to peek down at the truly intense swelling in her pants, that pained arousal struggling against her clothes that bound it. Her obscene size was unparalleled, and right now it was squished painfully in her pants. She bucks her hips forwards, desperate for relief.  
Texas tosses her head back. The new Texas was professional, sterner than what Lappland liked. She bites at her lower lip as her eyes roll up in their sockets. It felt good. Sora's folds were tight, the smaller girl clings to her pillar like a vice and she can feel those cuntlips starting to slowly, steadily give way. Working the rounded, bulbous knot into her folds. The instant she sinks in, that knot cramming into Sora's folds, Texas' vision whites out and Sora lets out a truly delighted cry.

"Oooooh~!" The idol tosses her own head backwards. Her pussyslime oozes along the swelling that stretched her cunt out to its absolute limits. That knot nestled nice and deep into her cunt, wedged into her folds. She shimmies her hips down, trying to see if she can get her perky asscheeks to kiss Texas' balls. She can't, sadly. Gravity wasn't on her side. She still tries.  
Lappland's eyes are glued to the sight of that crimson knot getting devoured by those puffy folds. Texas' toes curl beneath her as she steadies her breathing, not wanting to erupt too soon. She pants gently, giving Sora a soft nod of her head to let the idol know she's free to start bouncing again. Or well, trying to. She can't exactly pop her cunt off of that knot anymore. Stuffed full and plugged up with that sheer size.  
"Mhmfff! HMFFFF!" Lappland spits against the gag, sending bubbles of spittle oozing from her lips as she shudders and shakes again and again. She rams her hips forwards, Sora smirks, taking it to be the intense agony of struggling in vain. That only made the wicked shorty's pitch black heart swell with desire.  
Sora was used to getting what she wanted, the happy go lucky idol was too cute to ever suspect of being so wicked. Of being a sinister little sadist deep down on the inside. Who would ever believe she could torture her occasional teammate like this. After all, Lappland had it coming to her.  
Sora's tail fluffs up as she rolls herself down onto that shaft again and again. At hearing Lappland struggle, she lets out another wicked mocking laugh. "You're so big Texas.. I can't even think straight. Your huge dick is tearing me in two!" She was sure she'd heard the lines before, probably from some awful hentai. And here she was, playing it up like the idol she was born to be.  
Texas gasps, nodding her head again. Her face is dazed, tongue hanging out as she moans in pleasure, "I can't.. Hold back Sora." Texas confesses, her face burning beet red.  
The sound of Texas' moans made Lappland struggle harder, and harder. The bindings might've been strong enough to last, but the metal of the chair was starting to warp under her wild, frantic struggling.  
The scraping sound of the metal stretching out had Sora letting out a worried little gasp. "Then do it, cum inside of me!" So she could get back to making sure Lappland was safely contained, and wasn't about to rip her throat out with her fangs.  
"I'm going to.. I'm going to.." Texas gasps out lowly.  
The sound of metal strained to its limits sends a cold shiver up Sora's spine. She peers back over her shoulder to see Lapp ripping the arm off of her chair. Still bound to it. She reaches her hand up, and tears the gag off. A wild, frantic and truly macabre laugh pours from Lappland's face. The mocking laugh of a wolf who knows she's just won.  
Sora shrinks, her eyes wide with fear. The look of a bunny caught in the sightlines of a wild wolf. Her long, floppy ears fold on the top of her head as she lifts up a hand, "I can explain! Don't do anything stupid!" She shrinks down, a soft gasp spilling from her lips as Texas' cock shudders in her cuntlips.  
The demented laugh of Lappland fills her ears as the Lup tears her bindings off with her one free arm. "Huhuhuhuhu~" Sora had never heard Lappland make such a sound. She lunges forwards. Sora's eyes shut themselves tight, bracing herself for what's to come.  
"Do it Texas! Teach me a lesson!" Lappland howls as she shoves Texas' balls into her lips. Lappland tears her pants open and wildly two-hand pumps her giant slab of wolf meat., She suckles loudly, mindful with her fangs as she slobbersucks on Texas' balls while Sora looks down with disbelief.  
"W-Wait what?" Sora was honestly shocked she hadn't just been eviscerated. She would've deserved it after all.  
"CUMMING!" Texas tosses her whole body backwards. Tits shoved to the air, skull back to the bed. Her knot engorges as her balls tense up in Lapplands' lips. Her steamy eruption of cum surges straight into that knotted cunt. Lappland massages Texas' thighs as she trembles with orgasm.  
"Yes! Yesssss!" Lapp moans, her tongue flicking over Texas' testicles as she streaks her own obscene, thick lupo load all over the bed. "Punish me Texas! I've been a bad wolf!" Lappland looked truly feral in those moments as she slams her obscene dick down into her fingers and squirts all over the bedsheets.  
"Hnnnn.. Hahnnnnn.." Texas had been saving up, and the twin assault on her dick and balls was sending her over the edge. She writhes in bliss, shunting her hips up repeatedly to drain herself dry into that knotted cunt.  
Only the faintest bubbles of her hot thick slop manage to ooze back along her knot. And the moment Lappland spies even the faintest bubble of cum, she drags her tongue roughly along the mass of flesh between their conjoined bodies to try to slurp it all up.  
The air was thick with the stench of sex. Lappland's orgasm adding to the scents of sweat and sin. Lappland's orgasm was a wild and tempestuous torrent of jizz, it blasts from her dick in gooey shots and streaks all over the bed. Texas' was more refined, steadily filling up Sora's folds with practiced efficiency.  
Sora was too busy riding her own orgasm to really take in Lappland's change of heart. As the endless deluge of cream within her finally died down and she struggled to catch her breath, she peeks down at the wild wolf who was dragging her tongue over every sweaty inch of Texas' balls as the courier sighs gently.  
"W-Wait.. You actually like this?" Sora speaks first, her voice crackly, breaking the relieved silence of three hot bodies pressed together.  
"Just like old Texas~" Lappland grins, her trademark fire never died down. Even totally flaccid her shaft was probably bigger than Texas' at full mast. She had a truly obscene cock. Her tongue swirls forwards in a loving display, frenching Texas' balls before she begins to crawl up along the bed. Her tail lowered, ears pricked. "Why can't you be like this all the time, Texas?" Her pleading eyes look to Texas' own, desperate for validation.  
Texas' face falls, she muses for a second. Before pushing a palm onto Lappland's forehead to stop her from crawling any closer. "Things are different now.." The Penguin Logistics girl pulls her own head away. Lappland wanted to kiss her, wanted to go wild and feral and savage and free with her. "I have Exusiai and.."  
Lappland's giggling demeanor falls immediately at her obsession mentioning her crush. "And she has Mostima to pine over! Give me back my Texas!" Lappland roars. Sora shivers, caught in the middle of a lover's spat. She had no idea their relationships ran so deep. She was just a selfish idol trying to teach a bad mutt a lesson.  
Texas scowls, "Quiet, mutt!" She strikes her palm over Lappland's face, the disappointed and angered look was replaced with wild hunger and submission. Lappland's tail wags as she grins delightedly, madly at the view. Texas pushes herself up, seated on the bed with Sora straddling her. "Sora, tie her up again." The far more demanding voice cries out.  
"Y-Yes!" Sora had thought this was her idea, but it was becoming clear that Texas was just playing along with her to punish her ex-girlfriend.

"Ahuuhuhuhu~" Lappland's disgustingly long shaft streaks slimy strands of pre towards where she's certain Sora and Texas are fucking like rabbits. Her arms tied behind her back, a blindfold over her face. At least this time she was totally nude, free to hump herself forwards again and again. "Bring me back my Texas~" The collared and blindfolded girl begs, a depraved smile on her face as Sora's bunnybutt was struck by Texas dominating her bent over body.  
"I said quiet, Mutt!" Texas barks out, "If you can't behave I'll have to gag you again!"  
"Ahuuhu~" Sora's perky ass shoves itself back onto Texas' lap. "Give me back my mistress~ ♥"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody thnak you for reading~  
> I didn't tag it as rape because Lappland is into it but it it is kinda pseudo so lmk if that sucked of me.
> 
> Anyway!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/aK2dK5s
> 
> Please join my discord~ It's a cool queer hangout space and we're all very nice.
> 
> Feel free to send your own prompts to me on my tumblr, which you should also follow.
> 
> https://izissiaprompts.tumblr.com/


End file.
